Harry gets a new life
by felicia2235
Summary: Set at the end of 5th year. Harry learns he's a Horcrux after Sirius is killed and it changes him drastically. He can't take it anymore. The light only wants him to die for them and he has no interest in dying for anyone. He writes a letter and hands it to Draco on the train to give to his father. He's done begging the light to help him Harry/Draco pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Set at the end of 5th year. Harry learns he's a Horcrux after Sirius is killed and it changes him drastically. He can't take it anymore. The light only wants him to die for them and he has no interest in dying for anyone. (not following books completely here.) He writes a letter and hands it to Draco on the train to give to his father. He's done begging the light to help him get away from his muggle family and keep him safe so he's gonna see what the dark might help him with. Mature content. Will become Harry/Draco. I don't own anything.

Harry sighed as he slipped out of the train compartment his friends were all sitting in chatting happily and completely ignoring him and his sadness. He had just lost Sirius his last hope of someone getting him the hell out of the muggles house. Ron's family and the order all follow Dumbledore's orders of leaving him there knowing of the abuse he suffers. "It's blood wards are more important Harry." They say and he has basically had to just suck it up and deal with it.

He's tired of dealing with it. Tired of the abuse, neglect ad being ignored. Tired of professors treating him like crap or ignoring him. Tired of being lied to and most of all tired of being there savior.

After he lost Sirius and was taken to Dumbledore's office he had a breakdown. Dumbledore left him alone in there to cry while he went and checked on the order. After he finally stopped crying and destroying his office Harry stumbled across a wall of memories near the penseive. Seeing one with his name on it he decided to take a look.

There is where he found the information that completely changed him. He saw Snape and Dumbledore arguing in that very office where Dumbledore informed Snape of Voldemort's Horcruxs and that Harry himself was one as well.

"You've been training him to be a lamb for slaughter?" Snape had ask angrily and Harry had to admit he was shocked to see the teacher actually care about his life.

"The boy has to die and Voldemort has to be the one to do it or he will never be dead for good. Once I find all the Horcruxs and destroy them. Harry has to be the last one." Dumbledore had said and Harry felt sick. He saw Dumbledore force Snape to swear an oath to not tell anyone until the very last moment before Harry was thrown out of the memory.

He had been pissed then. So pissed his magic reacted and blew a hole in the side of the headmasters office and he ran then. Ran so fast he never looked back until he was in the abandoned girl's bathroom where the chamber of secrets was. Harry hid himself in the stall and cried himself to sleep that night. When he woke the next morning he was a changed person.

He decided then and there he wasn't dying for anyone. Voldemort could have this world if he wanted it and anyone that didn't agree with his choice could go fuck themselves for all he cared. He was done.

"Potter are you going to just stand there all day." He heard and turned his head to see he was blocking the boys bathroom door and Draco Malfoy was standing there arms crossed and a brow raised. Just the boy he needed to see.

Grabbing him by the robe he yanked Draco into the loo and slammed the door shut disarming him before he could even pull his wand.

"What the fuck Potter? Wait till my father hears about this." Draco yelled and Harry chuckled.

"That's exactly what I want you to do." Harry said pulling out a folded piece of parchment and handing it out to Draco.

"What's this?" he ask refusing to take it at first until Harry sighed.

"I need you to give this to your father. I know he escaped from the ministry last night. I've come across some startling information and I need his help." Harry said shoving the note into Draco's chest who grabbed it sneering.

"What makes you think my father wants to help the lights golden boy?" he ask pocketing the note anyways.

"He might not want to but I know for a fact his master's gonna want to hear what I've heard. And I'm not the fucking golden boy anymore. I'm so fucking done with that shit it's not even funny." Harry spat his magic cracking the bathroom window a little and Draco stared at him in shock.

"I don't know what you're playing at Potter or what happened to you but I'll give my father the note and let him decide." Draco said and Harry nodded and Draco left quickly after that. With a very confused look on his face.

Harry stayed sitting on the floor of the bathroom for the rest of the train ride until it stopped at kings crossing. He waited until everyone was off before he went and grabbed his things and loaded them onto a cart. He shrugged off the Weasley's who were waiting for him and shared a look with Draco who was handing his note to his father before he walked thought the platform where his muggle family would be waiting.

Sure enough as soon as he got into the car his summer of hell started with yelling and telling him how much they hated him. He was forced to work in the yard the rest of the day after taking a beating before being forced to bed early with no supper. Yeah he really hated the light.

Lucius Malfoy read the letter his son had given him again not sure he could believe what he was seeing. He decided to ask his Lord what he wanted him to do.

"What is it Lucius?" his lord ask when he apperated to his manor and Lucius handed him the letter.

_Mr. Malfoy_

_I know this letter is going to come as a huge shock. It's a shock to me that I'm writing this to you as well but I have no other options. I need help and in a major way. I've gone to members of the Hogwarts staff, the order and the light many times and none of them give a damn or are willing to go against fucking Dumbledore to help me. _

_I have come across some shocking and game changing information about myself and Voldemort that I know he's going to want to hear but first I need someone to help me. _

_Since I was left on their door step as a baby I've been forced to live with my muggle relatives. They hate me, have abused me, starved me and tried to beat the magic out of me for many years. When I got my Hogwarts letter it was actually address to Harry Potter cupboard under the stairs as that had been my room until after my first year at Hogwarts. _

_I never even knew what a wizard was until Hagrid came to take me shopping for my things. I had no idea I was apparently famous in the Wizarding world for something I don't even remember doing. I never knew who my parents were or how they died until I was told from the Weasley's when I first met them. _

_The only thing I have ever wanted my whole life was a family. To live in a place where I had regularly meals every day and people that cared about me. I thought I had that in Gryffindor at Hogwarts but I've clearly been wrong. _

_They plan for me to die for them at least Dumbledore does and I'm sorry but I'm not dying for any fucking body. I want away from these muggle's and now. I'm tired of being told to suck it up because the blood wards are more important than the abuse I surfer all summer. I'm tired of people telling me what I'm bound by duty or some fucking prophecy made by a drunk cow that I'm needed to do. I'm done and since the light has no intentions of helping me I decided to see if someone else would. _

_I know you hate me or maybe you don't I don't know but you are a powerful pureblood with pull others don't have. If anyone could find a way for me to get out of here it would be you. _

_Tell Voldemort he can have this war. I'm throwing in the white towel I just want a safe place to live with family that doesn't want anything from me or try to hurt me. I don't think that's too much for a child to ask for. _

_If you can help I would much appreciated it. _

_Harry Potter. _

"That is very interesting information." The dark lord said handing the letter back and thumbing his fingers on the desk.

"I can't believe the light would allow there savior or any magical child to live in such conditions." Lucius said and the dark lord hummed in thought.

"I'm not surprised by it actually. Dumbledore only thinks or cares about his greater good." Voldemort said and Lucius nodded in agreement.

"I am curious as to this shocking information he seems to have come across that he feels I would want to know." The dark lord said.

"What would you like me to do my lord?" Lucius ask.

"I want you to go to Fudge. Show him this letter but remove the parts about myself and leave the parts about his abuse. Offer him a great deal of money and obtain guardianship over Potter. Black left him everything and named him the Black heir which makes him family to your wife. If it seems he won't agree we will offer him Pettigrew and allow him to claim the spot light for capturing him. That should make him feel better. Once you have guardianship we will form a plan to retrieve Potter and bring him to your manor to live from here on out. If he is willing to step aside I will offer him safety on our side. If he's suffered this much abuse I'm sure he will need to see a healer immediately. Once he's settled bring him to me so we can talk. And teach the boy what he needs to know about being the head of the Black family as well as the Potter family. I gather Dumbledore has kept all that from him." Voldemort said and Lucius nodded with a bow and left to speak to fudge.

It took a few days. After speaking with his wife and son, the latter not really happy with the plan but didn't whine too much. He spent a few days speaking with Fudge. Showing him the remade letter, proving Potter to be related to him and telling him of what Dumbledore has allowed to happen to their savior. Then offer him Pettigrew and a large sum of money he was able to succeed. He had full guardianship over Harry Potter that not even Dumbledore could break and so he, his wife and his son apperated to the muggle street Potter lived on, stunned his guard that was spying across the street and walked over and knocked on the front door to Potter's summer home.

A tall horse looking muggle women opened the door took one look at Lucius and his wife and gasp in shock. Draco just snorted in amusement.

"What do you want? We took the freak in again. Not that we want to. Why are you knocking on my door?" she ask and Lucius raised a brow and sneered in disgust at the women before handing her a copy of the guardianship papers that were legal in both worlds.

"We are here to collect Potter from your un safe home. His treatment has come to our attention and we have been granted full custody of Harry Potter from his day forward. You will let us in so we may not only validate the abuse claims but retrieve our ward and you better pray he is un injured or we will return with the proper authorities." Lucius said as a fat walrus looking male walked up during his speech and his face became red with anger.

"If you lot want the fucking little freak you can have him. We've been trying to get rid of him for ages. He's out back." The male spat and Lucius lead his family into the small home and shut the door behind them.

They sneered at the home Harry had to live in his whole life. No pictures of him on the wall and it was clear that these muggles hated there Nephew. Narcissa's glare at the muggles could have killed them on the spot. She hated the thought of any child having to live with his much hate. And now that Potter was a Malfoy she was really pissed.

"Draco dear. Run along out back and fetch Mr. Potter for us. Do try not to touch anything." Narcissa said to her son who nodded and slid past the muggles as he headed for the back bypassing a fat boy on his way out.

He found Potter easy enough. He was kneeling out back in the extremely hot sun pulling weeds from a garden as Draco walked over towards him and cleared his throat.

"Do get off the ground Potter it's unbecoming." He said and Potter gasp and spun around almost falling over from the heat as he started at the perfectly dressed blonde boy.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Potter ask with no hate in his voice that would have been there before.

"I was sent out here to fetch you. My father is inside with your muggles. He will explain everything. Do come along. I will not before made to stay in this muggle hell hole all day." He said with a look of disgust on his face and Potter chuckled as he followed Draco inside.

When he saw the Malfoy's standing by the front door dressed in the best clothes money could buy glaring at his muggle family who were smashed together of the doorway to the Livingroom he had to laugh. It was too funny.

"Freak. Get over here." His uncle ordered and Lucius hissed at him in anger.

"You will cease speaking to him Muggle. You have no rights to anymore." And the muggles all shut their mouths quickly as Lucius and Narcissa both turned to look at Potter. No hate in their eyes any longer.

"Mr. Potter in light of your letter I have been granted guardianship over you from here on out in both worlds. We have come to collect you and bring you home with us to safety. If you'd gather your things we can be on our way." Lucius told him and he gave a smile and nodded.

He ran upstairs but not before hugging both Malfoy's quickly as he passed causing them to stare in shock as he packed what little things he was allowed to keep upstairs and grab his owl and ran back down stairs.

"My school things and broom are locked under the stairs." He told them and Lucius narrowed his eyes before going over and unlocking the cupboard. He saw his trunk and broom and shrunk them both before his eyes turned angry at the small cot under the stairs. So the letter had been true.

Standing he pocketed the things before handing the muggles another paper.

"This is a restraining order from both the muggle world and the wizarding one. You are to never have any contact with Harry Potter from here on out and you can expect retribution for your treatment very soon." He hissed and Harry thought his aunt might pass out in fear. His uncle looked so red in the face Harry thought he had stopped breathing. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Come along." Lucius said opening the door as Potter and the Malfoy's filed out into the front yard. Narcissa took his owl and released it for him.

"She'll find you Harry. Apparition isn't good for them and I'm sure she'll want to stretch her wings a bit." She told him and he nodded. He knew his owl would find him.

Walking down the street until they were away from the home Narcissa grabbed Draco and Lucius gently grabbed Harry's arm and they apperated away and landed in the sitting room of Malfoy manor.

"So am I really going to live here or am I heading to the dungeons." Potter ask and Lucius smirked.

"You will not be harmed here Harry. I have really been given guardianship over you. This is your home now. The dark lord has promised no harm to you if you do not oppose him. He will want to of course speak with you once you're settled." Lucius said and Harry nodded smile on his face. He couldn't believe his letter had actually worked. Something was actually going in his favor for once.

"I meant what I said in the letter. He can have it." Harry said and Lucius nodded.

"Now dinner will be served in about an hour. That will give you time to unpack, shower and change into something not so muggle if you have anything. If not borrow from Draco until we can go shopping. Tomorrow you will be seeing a healer. A true healer not that crack pot they have at Hogwarts. We are going to do whatever we can to reverse the damage done by those muggles. Draco show Harry to his room." Lucius said leaving no room to argue and Harry actually didn't want to. It was nice to have adults that actually seemed to care about his wellbeing and took charge of it for once.

Malfoy Manor was huge. As Harry thought it would be. It was far bigger them the Black home Sirius had lived in and much nicer.

"Here Potter. This is your room. Mother had it decorated with neutral colors. She said if you don't like it let her know she'll change it. My room is across the hall. Mother and fathers room at the end." He said and pushed open the door to the largest room Harry had ever seen. His trunk was already there on the foot of the bed and his broom was propped in the corner. There was a large king size bed between two large windows overlooking the grounds covered in black silk bedding. Large closet and sitting area to one side and a dresser and desk along with a small sofa by the fire.

"This is your bathroom." Draco said pushing open another door and Harry gapped at the bathroom that was bigger than the one he shared in the dorms.

"Wow it's really nice. I don't think I've ever seen a room this big before." Harry said sitting his back pack on the bed and running his hands over the silk bedding wanting to just dive head first under the covers and sleep for days.

"Well we are the Malfoy's Potter. What did you expect?" Draco said and Harry chuckled.

"Might as well call me Harry. Draco. We're living together now." Harry said and Draco huffed but nodded.

"I will come collect you in an hour. Do you have anything to wear? It doesn't have to be formal but those clothes are not going to cut it around here." He said sneering at Dudley's too big clothes Harry was wearing.

"Probably not." Harry said and Draco nodded.

"I'll have the house elf lay something on your bed while you wash the muggle germs off you." Draco said before leaving and closing the door.

Harry chuckled as he flopped back on the bed with a smile of his face. He knew his friends wouldn't like this. Wouldn't approve. He knew Ron was going to blow a gasket and hate it but he couldn't bring himself to care. He had to do what he needed to survive and so far he was liking this new deal.

When he pulled himself from the greatest shower he'd ever had and dried off with the large towel hanging from the wall he stepped into his room and saw Draco had sent over clothes for him.

It was a simple nice pair of black slacks and a Slytherin green shirt and Harry chuckled. He knew the bastard was doing that as a joke but he didn't mind.

Opening the door when Draco knocked he saw the smirk on the blondes face as he took in the clothes with a nod.

"Much better Potter. Green looks good on you." He said and Harry rolled his eyes and followed Draco down the hall, down some stairs and into the dining room where his parents were already waiting.

Harry sat next to Draco at the large table as food appeared in front of them. He had no idea what it was but it smelled delicious and he hadn't ate all day so he inhaled the food. The Malfoy's watched Potter eat almost two plates of food and Lucius had a suspicion he hadn't eaten well since he left Hogwarts.

"Slow down Potter before you choke." Draco said and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm only allowed soap and old bread once a day during the summer. This is very good." Harry told them and Draco gapped in shock as Lucius suspicions were confirmed.

"Well that won't be happening here. You will eat three meals a day and once you see the healer tomorrow I'm sure we will be taking potions as well." Lucius said and Harry nodded in gratitude. It would be so nice to actually be well fed for the first summer in his life.

"I assume you both have homework this summer?" Lucius ask and they both nodded.

"I want to go over all your homework as you complete it and I expect you to work on it a little each day. Your part of this family now Harry. There will be no more slacking on your school work from here on out." Lucius said and Harry shared a look with Draco and nodded. So this is want it's like to have parents. Harry could get use to this.

After supper Harry went back to his room and organized his things. Put his homework on his desk that he planned to start on tomorrow and fell into a deep sleep for the first time in weeks.

He was woke up in the morning by Draco banging the door opened with a huff.

"Honestly Potter I've been knocking forever. Get your lazy ass up." He said and Harry sat up and put his glasses on and glared at the blonde who was way too perky in the morning for him.

"Why are you up so fucking early?" Harry groaned and flopped back on the bed.

"It's time for breakfast Harry. Then you have to see the family healer and then were going shopping so you don't look like such a plebian anymore." He said tossing more clothes on the bed for Harry to wear. Groaning Harry got up and grabbed the clothes and headed for the bathroom to ready himself for this day.

"Harry while we wait on the healer I wanted to give you this." He heard Lucius say. He and Lucius were waiting on the healer in Lucius study and he was handed a necklace. It had the Malfoy crest on it.

"What is it?" Harry ask.

"Most Pureblood children have one. I know all the Slytherin children have one. Draco wears his like this under his clothes. It's the Malfoy crest since I don't know if your Father ever had one made for you or not. It's a location charm. It will alert me if either of you are in danger or I can find you. It also acts as an emergency port key. You just tap it with your wand and it will bring you back here if you ever need it. Only you or I can remove it." Lucius said and Harry nodded and slipped it on under his shirt. It felt nice to have that extra security.

When the healer arrived Harry knew this was not going to be a good visit.

"I'm healer Grant. I've been the Malfoy healer since before Draco was born." The healer said shaking Harry's hand who nodded.

"Have you ever had a checkup Mr. Potter?" the healer ask and Harry shook his head no.

"Other than seeing the Healer at Hogwarts when I was hurt no." he said and the Healer frowned.

"Well that's troubling as all muggle raised children are supposed to have a yearly exam at Hogwarts every year. But never mind that now. I was able to pull your records from when you were born. Luckily your parent's healer gave you all the vaccines you needed when you were born so other than a couple boosters you shouldn't need any more of those but let's see what else we find." He said and Harry nodded. He was ask to remove his clothes down to his boxers which he did and the healer frowned at the scars on his body.

"Where have you got all of these from?" The healer ask and Harry shrugged.

"Most from my muggle family. Some from injuries at school." Harry said and Lucius had a feeling this checkup wasn't going to be a good one.

Sure enough after a few diagnostic spells a list of injuries appeared of everything that he'd ever suffered from and the list was long.

"Mr. Potter. You are very lucky to appear as healthy as you do. You have been starved, too many injuries to count. I'm going to put you on nutrienton potions for the remaining summer to try and heal your body of what it has been lacking for so many years. I can correct your eyes and I would also recommend a few does of bone healing potions to heal some of these old injuries that never healed correctly. Also a good healing lotion may help with some of these scars and the booster potions needed for your normal vaccines." The healer said handing the list of potions and copy of his chart to Lucius for him to order as the healer gave him a few to take right then. He threw them back with a grimace.

"Anything that can help with this?" Harry ask holding his hand out to the healer who looked at it with a gasp making Lucius look as well.

"Where did you get this Mr. Potter." The healer ask.

"Last year during school. Umbridge used a blood quill on us for detention. I got it almost every day." He said and Lucius's eyes narrowed as he looked at the 'I must not tell lies' scar on his right hand.

"If the Potion master is good the healing lotion may help lighten this up but it's so deep there's no way to completely remove it I'm afraid." The healer said and Harry nodded with a sigh. He really hated that pink bitch.

Once the healer was gone Harry dressed and met Lucius and the others for lunch. Narcissa reached over the table and grabbed his hand and frowned. Lucius must have informed her of the checkup while Harry was dressing.

"Did you let your head of house know this bitch was using a blood quill on you?" Narcissa ask and Harry nodded when she let his hand go with a gentle pat. Draco gapped in shock.

"Are you serious?" he ask snatching Harry's hand and gapping at the scar.

"You didn't know? You were part of her snitches." Harry ask the blonde who scoff.

"Of course I didn't know. That pink cow didn't use this on anyone from my house or I would have told Uncle Severus." Draco said and Harry nodded.

"We told McGonagall but she just basically said not to do anything to piss Umbridge off. I don't know if Snape knew but McGonagall did so did Dumbledore but Umbridge said the minister knew and allowed it." Harry said and Lucius snorted.

"I can promise you Fudge wouldn't have allowed this. Not when so many of his supporter's children attend Hogwarts. Trust me I'll be seeing to this soon. And I'll be speaking to Severus about the potions you need." Lucius said and Harry snorted.

"Snape hates me. He'll probably poison the potions or blab to Dumbledore." Harry said and Lucius shook his head.

"Severus is a good spy for the dark lord on the light. He might not like you much but I think that has more to do with your father then you. Now that your living here and not blinded by the light so much I'm sure he'll treat you differently." Lucius said and Harry shrugged and started to eat.

After lunch Lucius and Narcissa took the boys to Diagon Alley and the first stop was to the bank.

From there they learned even more things the headmaster was keeping from Harry.

Not only was he the Potter heir and the Black heir but he was very wealthy in his own right. He had two seats in the wizengamot that he needed to claim and he owned the order headquarters, Godric hallow as well as a manor that the Potters owned and never used. He also now owned Kreacher not that he really cared about that. But the fact that no one ever read him his parents will have really upset him along with the will Sirius left. His mother's will expressively stated not to leave him with the muggles but they did anyways.

After accepting his Heir rings that they combined into one and claiming his seats after Lucius advice he left everything to Lucius to sort out for him as he had no clue where to start and he couldn't think of it anymore. The betrayal made his head hurt.

Leaving the bank they went to the clothes store so Harry could get clothes for the summer. They would return before school started for their school things but Harry need clothes for the summer and Draco stood to the side and helped him pick things out. Harry was thankful for the help as he had no fucking clue about clothes. He tried to pay for the clothes himself as he did actually have enough money to pay for them but Narcissa informed him that while they were his guardians he wouldn't be paying for anything. Seeing no way to argue he dropped it and his things were sent to their house by the house elf.

"There are a few books I think you might want to read up on Harry. Since you're taking your seats you need to know what to expect. I'll help you of course." Lucius said and Harry nodded as they headed to the book store. Lucius bought him several books to read and Draco helped him pick out a few more that he had read in the past before they left and headed to the Quidditch store after much begging from the boys.

Harry and Draco bought several things in there they just wanted and Harry was actually enjoying himself. It was nice to be free to just be and not worry about your life being in danger anymore. He felt like he could finally breathe.

Walking back towards the apperation point chatting with Draco over the things they bought he heard someone call his name. Turning he saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walking quickly over towards them. Narcissa grabbed Draco's shoulder and pulled him towards her as Lucius did the same for Harry.

"Harry what are you doing here? You should be at home." Mrs. Weasley said giving the Malfoy's a look Harry didn't like.

"I am home. Well we went shopping but were headed back home now." Harry said and Mr. Weasley frowned.

"What is going on here?" he ask and Lucius sneered down at them.

"Mr. Potter is now our ward. We've been granted guardianship over him due to his unsafe muggle home. Now if you'd excuse us." Lucius said and Mrs. Weasley grabbed Harry and tried to pull him away but Harry jerked back and grabbed onto Lucius cloak tightly.

"Do not touch me." Harry hissed and Draco dusted his sleeve off that was now winkled by the red headed women with a sneer on his handsome face.

"Do not touch either of our son's Weasley. Or we will have you arrested for attempted kidnapping." Narcissa said darkly and Harry shifted as close to the Malfoy's as he could get just as Ron and Ginny walked up to their parents.

"Harry you must come with us. We can get you to Dumbledore and back to your family. You're not safe with these people." Mrs. Weasley pleaded and Harry growled. Anger radiating off him.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm never going back to those fucking abusive muggles ever again. I begged you and fucking Dumbledore for years to get me out of there and no one gave a damn about me then. The only ones to help me where the Malfoy's. I'm safe with them. I'm fed every day, no one's trying to beat the magic out of me constantly or forcing me to work like a fucking slave. So piss off I'm not going with you. If you can't understand that then you never gave a shit about me to begin with." Harry snapped. Ron flushed red with anger and Ginny glared at him. They were making a scene he was sure would hit the paper tomorrow but Harry couldn't make himself give a shit right now. Fuck them.

"Harry." Mr. Weasley said but Lucius wand in his hand made the red heads all step back.

"I think Mr. Potter has said his peace. It's a shame how the light would allow a young magical child to be abused his whole life and never do anything about it." Lucius drawled.

"There death eaters Harry." Ginny yelled and Harry rolled his eyes.

"I could give two shits Ginny. I would have taken a room from Voldemort if it meant getting away from my muggle family that's how bad it was for me. But I'm fucking done. You can all fight Voldemort on your own. I don't give a shit anymore. I quit." Harry spat and there was a loud gasp of shock from the Weasley family as Lucius pulled Harry back and they apperated away.

When they landed Harry was pissed. How dare they try and send him back.

"Harry. Don't be upset. There's nothing they can do. Your place is here with us now." Narcissa said giving him a hug. He sighed and allowed himself to relax into her hug as he let the anger leaving him finally.

After a few moments Draco was able to drag him to his room to play chess and Harry went. Needing to forget everything that happened that day.

Severus Snape flooing into his office a few hours later just before dinner was not a shock to Lucius who just smirked over at his friend.

"Severus. You have my order ready then?" he ask and Severus glared at the blonde.

"What have you done Lucius?" Severus ask dropping a bag of potions on his desk and sitting in the chair.

"Whatever do you mean?" Lucius teased and Severus rolled his eyes.

"The Weasley's stormed into Hogwarts spouting off how you'd kidnapped Potter." Severus told him and Lucius chuckled.

"I've done no such thing. Potter is perfectly fine and on his way to actually being healthy for the first time in his life thanks to these potions. He's upstairs with Draco now." Lucius said and Severus stared at his longtime friend.

"What's really going on?" Severus ask so Lucius told him. Told him about the letter Potter wrote him and what the dark lord ordered him to do and what the healer said when they checked him over. Severus was stunned for the first time in his life.

"That reminded me. Were you aware that Umbridge was using blood quills for detention on the students?" Lucius ask and Severus frowned.

"Of course not. Are you telling me she used it on someone?" Severus ask and Lucius nodded. He tossed Severus the healers report and Severus read it with wide eyes.

"This is all Potter?" Severus ask and Lucius nodded.

"Seemed Dumbledore didn't take very good care of his weapon after all." Lucius replied and Severus tossed the report on the desk.

"I never knew. I suspected he didn't care for the muggles much from the glimpses I got during Occlumency lessons but never this. And I didn't know anything about the blood quill. If she'd used that on one of my Slytherins I'd have skinned that bloody bint alive." Severus said and Lucius nodded.

"Potter has decided to stay out of the war. Or at least he doesn't plan to die for the light anymore. The dark lord has accepted that. Harry just wants a safe place to live and a family. Can't fault the boy for that Severus." Lucius said and Severus nodded and groaned. He just knew he was going to have to be civil with Potter now that Lucius seemed fond of the boy.

"Dumbledore is spitting mad about this. He's gone to Fudge to try and fix this and to visit Potter's muggles." Severus told him and Lucius chuckled.

"I expected that. But our Guardianship is iron clad. There's nothing he can do unless Potter request a new Guardian which I doubt he will. He seems happy here." Lucius said as he led his friend to the dining room for dinner.

When they entered Severus saw Lucius was right. Potter and Draco were talking rapidly over a Quidditch magazine and Potter had a smile on his face he'd never seen before. Which fell the moment Harry spotted him walking in.

"Professor." Potter said hesitantly.

"Potter you caused quite the stir today." Snape told him greeting Narcissa and Draco as he sat across from the boys. He reach over and grabbed Potters hand looking over the scars with a huff.

"I cannot believe I didn't hear about this." He said letting Potter's hand go.

"You really didn't know?" he ask and Severus shook his head.

"I wouldn't have known unless one of my students came to me and if I'd have seen that on the hands of one of my Slytherin's she'd be dead right now." Severus said and Potter stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"You're not hear to take me back to Dumbledore are you?" Harry ask and Severus shook his head.

"No. That's not my business and as you seem healthy and happy why would I interfere?" Severus ask and Potter shrugged.

"Not sure. You're kinda an unknown. Dumbledore trust you so I figured you were on his side or something. I wasn't sure." Harry said.

"I'm good at my job Potter. But I've always been loyal to the dark. I did make a vow to protect you for your mother which went against my loyalty to the dark for some time but now that you've stepped back and are safe that's not going to be an issue any longer." Snape told him and he nodded.

"Why did you vow to protect me?" Harry ask.

"Your mother was my first friend and even though that friendship ended long before you were born she was still like a sister to me deep down. When she was killed I promised to keep you safe. I was upset with our lord for going after her but I know he did try to give her a chance to step aside. For a while I changed my loyalties until it was clear Dumbledore doesn't have your safety in mind." Severus told him and Harry nodded.

"Yeah I know." Was all Harry said before turning back towards Draco and talking about the magazine again?

The next day Lucius decided it was time for Potter to have his talk with the Dark Lord and Harry decided he was right. He needed to get it over with.

When they landed Harry saw Bellatrix coming from down the hall. Harry tensed but the witch merely smirked at him.

"Seems you've finally found a home after all Potter." She said with no real malice in her voice. He nodded and watched as she apperated away and Harry released the breath he had been holding.

"Come Harry Potter." He heard a slight hissing voice and Lucius nodded and gave him a gentle push and he walked down the hall and into the open door which shut behind him. Voldemort was sitting in front of the fire with Nagini curled in front of him sleeping.

"Sit." He heard and Harry sat in the chair across from the darkest wizard alive. He was still pale, bald with red eyes but he didn't look at Harry with the same hate as before.

"You seem to look much better than the last time we met." Voldemort said and Harry nodded.

"The Malfoy's are taking good care of me." He said and Voldemort nodded.

"Good. I was sent your healer report Potter. It's quite long." He said and Harry nodded rolling his eyes slightly.

"Yeah living with Muggle that hate you will do that to you." He said and the dark lord nodded.

"You do know I'm not going to allow those muggles to get away with that abuse now that your no longer my enemy." The dark lord said and Harry shrugged.

"I'm not going to stop anything you do. So I really could care less." He told him and the dark lord nodded with a smirk on his thin lips.

"Is there no way for you to get your old body back?" Potter ask.

"There is though I doubt very much you'd want to help me again." The dark lord said smirking and Potter chuckled.

"I don't recall helping you the last time but just because I'm nosey what would I have to do this time?" He ask and the dark lord smirked.

"There is a potion Severus can brew that will allow me to retain my more human body. Though you'd have to willingly donate blood this time." The dark lord said.

"How much blood?" Harry ask.

"A vile worth I believe." The dark lord said and Harry nodded.

"If I do that can you promise not to hurt the Malfoy's. I'm growing attached to them now. And I guess Snape too." Harry said and the Dark lord chuckled.

"Your heart is too big Potter. But I have no intentions of harming the Malfoy family. They are some of my closet followers. Severus is important to me as well. Though I give no promises on punishments if they fail. But I will endeavor to not make them as harsh." The dark lord told him and Harry nodded.

"That's fair. Though can you make Bellatrix's hurt more?" Harry chuckled and the Dark lord shook his head in amusement.

"You know she did not mean to kill Black. He was her blood. The head of her family by right which you are now as his heir. But its war and things happen." The dark lord told him and Harry nodded.

"I understand that which is why I didn't ask to kill her. Though you can Kill Pettigrew and Umbridge any time you like." Harry said and the dark lord laughed.

"Wormtail has been handed over to the minister as a barging chip so Lucius could be grated guardianship over you. I'm sure he's been given the kiss by now if the papers are to be believed. And Umbridge is on the list I assure you. Lucius and Severus are both highly pissed at her abuse towards you and the other magical children." The dark lord told him and Harry nodded.

"Then I don't mind giving some of my blood for your potion." Harry said and the dark lord nodded.

"I will be grateful to you Harry. I will send Severus over to you when he needs it." Voldemort told him and he nodded.

"I know it seems crazy that I don't hate you. For a long time I did but your allowing me the one thing I've always wanted. Family and so far the Malfoy's have been good to me. The light allowed me to suffer so I'm to the point I could really care less anymore." Harry said and the dark lord nodded.

"I told you once before we are similar in ways Harry. I too did not have a good childhood and was ignore by the old man when I begged for aid. So I do understand why you feel the way you do. Though I didn't have another option to help me get out of my situation until I was older." The dark lord told him and Harry nodded.

"Now your letter said you knew something that you felt I would want to know?" the dark lord said and Harry nodded.

"Dumbledore knows about you Horcruxs." Harry told him and the dark lord hissed in anger and rage.

"What did you just say?" he said and Harry sighed.

"I ran across a memory of Dumbledore's of him telling Snape about it. Though he forced Snape to make an oath to not be able to tell anyone which is why he hasn't been able to tell you. He knows how many you made and one has been destroyed. The diary I destroyed my second year. I don't know if he knows where they are or what they are all made up of but I think he's close to finding another. But he knows why you can come back." Harry said and the dark lord hissed in anger and Harry winced as his scar hurt some as the dark lord passed around the office.

"I'm going to kill that fucking old bastard." The dark lord hissed.

"Can you calm down some? You're giving me a headache." Harry said and the Dark Lord looked over and gave a nodded, the pain reseeding instantly.

"There's more." Harry said and the dark lord's head snapped towards him.

"How could there possibly be anymore?" he ask.

"Apparently I'm your last Horcrux. Dumbledore planned to have you kill me to kill your last horcrux once all the others have been destroyed so you can be killed then. He planned for me to die all along." Harry said and the dark lord's eyes widened as he walked towards Harry. He placed his hand on Harry's scar and closed his eyes before hissing in anger.

"I cannot believe I didn't see this before." The dark lord spat before sitting back in his chair. Calming Nagini down when she hissed at him.

"That was the final straw for me. To hear that he knew all along and knew I'd have to die. On top of letting the muggles abuse me. I just couldn't take it anymore." Harry told him and the dark lord nodded.

"Well now that I know your one of my horcrux's your safety is most especially important to me now." He told Harry who chuckled.

They talked a little more of things before he called Lucius in to take Harry back home. It had been a good meeting and Harry now felt more secure that he had made the right choice for his safety. The dark lord wouldn't let him be killed now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He hadn't been back an hour before there was a knock on his door. Chuckling he went and opened it for the blonde nosey prat.

"Well you don't appear to have been tortured so I can assume the dark lord isn't going to kill you?" Draco said letting himself into Harry's room and sitting on the sofa.

"No. It was a pleasant talk I guess you could say. He's not going to hurt me." Harry told him plopping down next to the boy and kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

"Well that's good. I'd hate for you to die now that you're not totally annoying anymore." Draco said smirking and Harry threw a pillow at his face.

A couple more weeks went by and Harry was enjoying his new life. He worked with Draco on his homework each day and he had to admit the spoiled blonde was actually a really good teacher and he learned a lot from him. More so then Hermione ever taught him.

He got a few letters from members of the order. Dumbledore, Ron, Remus to name a few. All saying mostly the same thing, though Remus's letter was more concern for him then anything so he wrote him back. The others he just tossed in the fire. He wasn't going to explain himself to anyone else that couldn't understand what he had to do for himself.

"Mr. Potter. Master Malfoy be requesting you in his office. Mister Snape be here for you." The house elf said popping into Draco's room where they were sitting on his bed doing homework.

"Thank you." Harry said standing from the bed.

"What does Uncle Severus want do you think?" Draco ask and Harry shrugged.

"Not sure. But you can come too if you want. Why do you call him Uncle Severus?" Harry ask as they walked down the hall towards the office.

"He's my godfather. That's what I've always called him outside of school of course." Draco told him and Harry nodded as he knocked on the door and opened it when he was told to come in.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Harry said walking into the room.

"Potter I'm here to collect the blood you promised the Dark Lord for his potion." Severus told him and Harry nodded and sat on the chair Snape pointed to. No one said anything as Severus tabbed into the vein in his air with his wand and magically collected a vial of potion.

"That should be enough. The eye correction potion worked well I see." Severus said seeing Potter no longer wore his glasses.

"Yes I can actually see for once." Harry said sliding off the chair once Snape healed his arm and followed Draco back out.

"What does the dark lord want with Harry's blood Severus?" Lucius ask.

"Potter agreed to give some of his blood for a potion I need to restore the Dark Lord human body back. From what I've been told he actually only agreed when the dark lord promised to not harm your family or myself. Other than mild punishments." Severus told him and Lucius was shocked but pleased Harry seemed to like them that much.

"Why did the dark lord want your blood?" Draco ask him when they got back to his room.

"For some potion to get his human body back. I agreed since I'm not against him anymore." Harry told Draco who nodded.

"Pansy and Blaise want to come visit today." Draco told him the next morning after breakfast. Harry paused in the book he was reading and nodded.

"I can stay in my room while there here if you want." He told him and Draco rolled his eyes.

"That was not why I was telling you Harry. This is your home now too. They won't treat you the way that have before. No doubt there parents have warmed them not too and since I like you now they wouldn't dare." Draco told him and Harry chuckled.

"Awe Draco you just made my heart melt. Don't let your girlfriend here you say that." Harry teased and Draco threw his book at Harry's head which he ducked, both laughing.

"Pansy is in no way my girlfriend. She and Blaise are a thing and betrothed to each other. Pansy doesn't even have the proper equipment to attract me." Draco said and Harry chuckled and nodded. He had suspected Draco swung that way.

After lunch a knock on Draco's door had both boys who were sitting on their stomachs on Draco's bed flipping through a Quidditch book look up as Draco called enter.

Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini walked in both their brows raised when they saw a slightly different looking Potter with Draco on his bed.

"Potter good to see you. Draco." Pansy said walking over and kissing Draco on the cheek as she sat on the bench at the end of the bed with Blaise beside her.

"Parkinson, Zabini." Potter said politely.

"Living here has done you good I see. No glasses, actually dressing like a normal wizard and your letting your Harry grow some." Pansy said and Harry nodded.

"Yes Draco has informed me my previous look wouldn't cut it around here." Harry said rolling his eyes when Draco nodded.

"How's your summer so far." Draco ask his friends who started chatting about what they have been up to. Harry continued looking at the magazine half listening to what they were saying but enjoying the feeling of normal he felt in their presence.

"Harry." He heard and looked up to see all 3 of them looking at him.

"What?" he ask and Draco snorted.

"We ask if you wanted to go flying." Draco said and Harry nodded with a large smile on his face and ran to his room for his broom. Flying was his favorite thing to do.

"Too bad you aren't in Slytherin. We could use you on the team." Blaise said later on when they landed and headed back inside.

"Yeah. I don't think this coming year will be all that great for me in Gryffindor. I'm starting to wish I'd have let the hat put me in Slytherin the way it wanted to." He said hanging his cloak inside the door as they came inside.

"Come again." Draco said stopping to look at Harry.

"Well it wanted me in Slytherin but I begged it to put me somewhere else." He said and they frowned.

"Why?" Draco ask.

"Because I had been told by Hagrid how great Dumbledore was and how bad Slytherin's where. I had just learned who I was and about magic. I was very confused. I met you and you were mean and kind arrogant and insulted Ron who was my first friend so I was scared to go to Slytherin." Harry told them. He saw Draco's eyes flash with hurt before he covered them up and nodded and led them back to his room.

"You could ask to be resorted. Or Well Mr. Malfoy could request it." Pansy said when they got back to Draco's room.

"Is that possible?" Harry ask and they all nodded.

"Yes you have to have Guardian's permission to the board of governors if the student feels they don't belong in that house anymore." Blaise told him and he nodded.

"I'm going to see if I can talk to Lucius about that now while I'm thinking about. I really don't want to go back to Gryffindor knowing how they all probably hate me now." Harry said leaving with a quick good bye to his new friends who said they would be leaving.

Lucius agreed to submit the paperwork first thing that next morning and Harry ran back to Draco's room to tell him.

"You fathers going to send the letter. I might just get to be resorted after all." Harry said sitting next to Draco on his bed. Draco sighed and nodded.

"That's great." He said and Harry frowned.

"What's wrong?" Harry ask and Draco huffed and stood.

"Nothing Potter." He said and Harry's eyes' widened.

"I haven't been Potter since I moved in. Really what's the matter Draco." He ask and Draco sighed.

"I didn't know you hated me so much that you begged the hat to not sort you properly." Draco said and Harry could see how hurt Draco was over this. Sighing Harry walked over and turned Draco around to face him.

"I'm sorry Draco. I don't feel that way now. I was in first year and you had been a prat. I'd lived my whole life with muggles that hated be and bullied me. I was afraid to be put in Slytherin and we weren't friends then. But we are now and you very important to me now. The most important. I'm hoping I can be reported and that I'll be in Slytherin with you now." Harry told him and Draco looked into his eyes before nodding.

"I am sorry for how I acted back then." Draco said and Harry nodded.

"I know you are. It's the past and things are different now." Harry told him and Draco nodded and relaxed. Harry got this urge. Standing this close to Draco, looking into his eyes. Draco was beautiful. Always had been, but Harry had hated him back then. Now, now he'd been getting these weird feelings that he should have been getting about girls but never had.

Draco was looking at him too.

"Draco." Harry whispered and Draco grabbed the front of Harry's robes.

"Shut up and kiss me already." Draco said and they met in their first kiss.

The two kisses Harry had in the past were nothing compared to the feeling that shot through Harry with his and Draco's lips met. He'd never been so turned on in his life and Draco knew how to kiss. They feel on Draco's bed laying with Draco slightly over him taking control of the kiss. Harry opened his mouth and Draco's tongue dueled with his own as they both moaned.

Draco's hands where making their way into Harry's shirt when the house elf popped in.

"Young masters be missing supper. Lady Malfoy be asking for you." It said before popping out. Draco and Harry pulled apart both panting and looking well snogged. Harry couldn't keep the smile off his face as Draco pulled them down to dinner hoping his parents didn't notice.

Severus Snape apperated to his Lord manor. He was glad to be away from school. He was tired of listening to Dumbledore rant. He couldn't do anything to get Potter back as Lucius had covered all his bases and Dumbledore didn't know what to do, other than bitch so Severus was glad to be gone from there right now. He had been brewing the dark lord's potion for the last 2 weeks and it was finally finished.

"Come in Severus." He heard as he knocked on the study of the Dark Lord's manor. Entering he walked forward and dropped into a bow.

"My Lord your potion is complete." He said handing the red potion towards is true master. The dark lord smiled as he took the potion from Severus fingers and held it to the light.

"You please me beyond measure Severus. I never expected it this quickly." He said motioning for Severus to stand. Severus flushed at the emotion he felt at his master's word and gave a nod.

"Yes my lord. I was able to focus on it and it came out perfect the first try. You will want to take this laying down somewhere. The transformation might be painful." He said and the dark lord nodded before standing.

"You will return in the morning to see the results first." The dark lord ordered as he walked by Severus and ran his fingers across Severus wrist on his way out. Severus flushed and bowed before apperating back to his home in Spinners end. He would return in the morning as he was ordered and hopefully the Dark Lord would be pleased with the results.

"Are you boys ok?" Lucius ask them when they sat down for dinner. Both flushed but nodded as they ate in silence giving each other looks throughout dinner.

Narcissa smirked. She knew what was wrong and she was delighted. Once the boys were finished and Harry took his potions they raised back upstairs and Narcissa chuckled.

"What was wrong with them?" Lucius ask his wife who seemed to know what was up.

"Isn't is obvious dear. Both hair messed up, lips swollen, face flushed. They'd been snogging." She told her husband whose mouth opened in shock.

"Well this changes things." He said and she nodded sipping her tea.

"Yes you can throw the betrothal away you planned to send to the Greengrass family and draft one for Harry and Draco." She said before kissing his cheek and walking away. He sat there for a moment before nodding and doing just that.

Harry and Draco kissed for what seemed like hours after dinner on Draco's bed. Harry had never been happier in his life.

"This means your mine Potter. I better not see you kissing anyone else." Draco said panting when they pulled back to breathe and Harry smiled.

"Same goes for you Malfoy." He teased and Draco smirked before kissing Harry again. They eventually fell asleep snuggled together under the covers with smiles on their faces.

The next morning Severus apperated back to the dark lord's manor when he felt his mark burn and walked inside.

"Come in." he heard and opened the door to the study and step inside.

Sitting behind the desk was no longer a pale, snake like man with red eyes. Instead sat the man Severus remembered joining all those years ago. He looked slightly older but still the same dark lord. He was pale with red eyes still. His dark brown hair hung around his face. His body was tall with tones muscles and Severus bowed to hide his blush.

"My Lord. I'm pleased to see it worked as it should." He said and the dark lord hummed as he stood from the desk and walked forward.

"Yes it did and I'm pleased as well. Though I never doubted your skills Severus." He said as Severus stood straight and looked at his master up close.

Severus has always been attracted to the dark lord. Hell a lot of followers were but Severus had been young back then and had no hopes of attracting him back, but now looking as he use to those old feelings where coming back for Severus and he fought back a blush again.

"You know Severus I allow you more allowances then I think I've ever allowed anyone else. You deflected from me for a time but then saw the error and returned. I never once punished you for that." The dark lord said circling Severus who nodded.

"Yes my lord and I am grateful for your mercy." He said and the dark lord chuckled as he ran a hand along Severus broad shoulders causing him to shiver as the dark lord's magic caressed him.

"You make me feel things Severus that I've never felt before. Back before I lost my body I didn't like those feelings much though I never got the chance to really explore them. But since my return I find they are still there. They only question is what to do with them." He said coming back to stand in front of his potions master.

"I don't understand my lord. What is it you want?" he ask frowning and the dark lord smirked.

"To be blunt I want you in my bed, under me screaming my name for only me. Is that something you'd be interested in?" the dark lord said and Severus only took a few moments to think before he nodded and gasp when he was shoved into the wall and the dark lords lips descending on his.

The dark lord dominated there kiss the way he did everything else and Severus moaned like a wonton whore before he was apperated from the room by the dark lord and landed on a bed.

The rest of the night the dark lord owned his body several times and Severus did indeed scream for him before they feel into a sated sleep.


End file.
